Destiel and little Sammy
by The Time lord consulting Angel
Summary: Basically Destiel oneshots with younger sam and Dean oneshots as well
1. Chapter 1

Destiel chapter 1

...

"Is this truly necessary?"

"Of course its necessary. Everyone has to go to a ball game at least once in their lives."

"Why?" Dean looked at Castiel to see that adorable look of confusion on his face.

"Because... Just because."

They grabbed their seats and waited for the game to begin. It was a good game, deans team was winning so far. Castiel didn't understand, and didn't see why people jumped and screamed every time a ball went through a hoop. He didn't see the big deal. But he would try, for Dean.

Dean sat back down next to Cas and smiled. Castiel looked so cute when he was all confused and annoyed.

Dean looked up and saw the kiss cam and wandered how Cas would react.

When the first couple kissed, a couple about sixteen, Cas turned to Dean.

"Whats going on?"

Dean could barely hear him but knew what he would ask.

"The kiss cam."

"The what?" Cas leant down loser to Deans ear.

"The kiss cam!" The hunter yelled.

"Whats the point?"

Dean turned his head again and noticed he was right in Cas' face, barely an inch apart. His eyes darted down to his angels lips and he couldn't think of anything to say when the Angel glanced at his. The crowd around them cheered and Dean tore his eyes away and saw that he and Castiel were on the kiss cam.

He didn't know how to feel about this.

He looked back and Cas, and before he could say anything his soft lips were on his. So loving and gentle. Dean fell into the kiss, becoming completely lost to time and the world. All that mattered was Castiel. The two continued to make out for a while, ending only when the ground went wild when one team won, and the two broke apart in surprise. The Hunter and his angel ran out of the arena. Dean didn't care who won, he didn't care about the score, all he cared about was Cas attacking his lips the second they were in the Impala. '


	2. Destiel

Destiel chapter 2

...

Castiel had fallen asleep on Deans lap the first time it happened. He had had a nightmare, but who wouldn't after all that had happened. Dean calmed him down, and soon enough he was tired again. The Hunter put his arms around Castiel and rocked him slightly back and forth rubbing his back. Dean knew how bad nightmares could get, and though his life had been hell he couldn't imagine Cas' had been exactly a walk in the park. Cas let out a small content sigh , and Dean immediately reacted, tightening his grip around Castiel, who in turn lifted his arm around deans waist and pulled himself closer. Dean looked down at the sleeping... Well he couldn't really say angel could he? His expression was so content and cute, like a little puppy. With that sweet little smile, he just looked... Happy. Yeah, he looked happy.


	3. Learn to do it

Destiel chapter 3

...

"Dean I don't understand why this is necessary."  
"It's for the job. If we're gonna sell you being high class you have to dance. Now come on."  
Dean was teaching Castiel how to dance, and so far was having no luck whatsoever. The two men were standing on the roof of their current crappy hotel room with a cassette player blasting one of Deans favorite songs. After Cas fell down and stepped on his foot for the fifty billionth time Dean decided it was time for a change of pace. He put in a slower, sweeter song and took Cas' hand.  
"Okay. Now, take it slow, follow my lead."  
Castiel nodded. Dean reached down and put his hand on his dancing partners waist. The two slowly started dancing. Not breaking wye contact. Cas really did look kinda cute in the right moonlight.  
The danced until the song started its second loop.  
Dean looked down at Cas, and before he knew it he kissed him. Soft and sweet. Cas just smiled back as they continued dancing, resting his head on the taller mans chest. What a beautiful night. What a lovely Bella Notte.


	4. I will protect you Don't you cry

Sam and Dean 1  
Okay this is set when Sam is six and Dean is eleven.

...

Sammy was afraid of the storm outside. Dad wasn't home yet and he was scared being in the bed alone. He looked over and saw Dean fast asleep, then over to the lounge wishing more than anything his dad was here. Dad would protect him, but he would probably be disappointed Sam was afraid if something as stupid as a storm. A strike of lightning lit up the room and Sam jumped at the following thunder. Panicking Sam threw the covers back and ran over to Deans bed.  
He shook his brothers shoulder.  
"Dean. Dean wake up!" His voice wad quiet and broke as the sobs took over his throat.  
"Hmm. Sammy whats wrong?" Deans sleepy face was covered with concern and worry, his protective instincts kicking in the second he saw the tears streaming down sam's face.  
"It-its the s-storm." Sam was shaking as the sobs racked his body.  
Dean sat up.  
"Its okay sammy. The storms outside its not gonna hurt you."  
Sam wrapped his arms around deans waist and Dean returned the hug and Sam felt instantly safe. Dean moved back into bed.  
"You wanna lay in here?"  
Sam replied by crawling into Deans bed. He curled up to his big brothers chest and fell asleep, safe and sound in his brothers bed, knowing he'd protect him. He wouldn't judge Sam like John would. Sam was a kid and as long as thunder storms were all sammy was afraid of there was nothing Dean wouldn't do to stop the trivial fears as long as they were the only fears Sam had. Dean was so grateful sam didn't know about the monsters yet, that John hadn't ruined Sams childhood like he had his, that the only reason Sam had to cry was a bit of thunder. John could have walked away when their mum had died, and despite how hard that would have been at least Sam and Dean would have had a normal childhood. Sam wouldn't if been given a gun when he was afraid of the monster in the closet, john should have told him there was nothing to be afraid of.  
Sam would be afraid his whole life, and he should be because he'll know whats out there, but as long as there where monsters out there to scare Sam, Dean would be there to protect him.


	5. I miss you

Destiel chapter 5  
Cas is more like Misha in this, more casual than cas but he has been human for like six years.

...

Dean Winchester stepped out of his baby and walked towards the yard where his brother Sam would be getting married. He couldn't help the smile that consumed his face. Sam was happy and safe.  
He walked out the back yard which looked amazing. He was glad sam had decided to wear the black suit and not the white, he looked less satanic in the black one.  
The smile fell off Deans face when he saw him. Not Gabriel, he had gotten over the fact he would soon be his brother in law; no he panicked when he saw Castiel across the yard talking to Gabe. He looked so... Happy. Dean knew he shouldn't but he felt upset that Cas looked so happy without him. He hadnt seen the angel in five years. Well technically he wasn't an angel. Dean had walked out after a fight and never came back. He had ignored castiels phone calls for two months before sending him a text saying he wanted a break and they haven't spoken since. Dean always felt horrible about how it ended. He was going to try and avoid him before Sam called him over.  
He slowly walked over with a nervous and fake smile.  
"Dean, good to see you on time." Gab said, ignoring the tangible tension between his brother and his future brother in law.  
"The ceremony starts soon. We should get ready." Said sam, not as oblivious.  
The ceremony was over before Dean knew it and the reception was held in a nearby An ex service club nearby He had been there for a few hours as he looked over and saw Sam and Gabriel dancing together. He might have hated the cocky son of a bitch but he mad Sam happy and he would protect him, that was all he asked. Dean looked up when someone sat down next to him on the balcony.  
"You've been avoiding me all night." Castiel said casually. He sounded so much more human and... Casual. "Well actually you've been avoiding me for the last five years but tonight you've been a bit drastic." Cas looked at him and Dean felt the guilt in his chest. He looked the same yet different as he did when Dean left, the same beautiful blue eyes, the same messy brown hair, but no trench coat or constantly confused look. Instead he wore a sexy black suit (minus the jacket with a dark red tie and the sleeves rolled up just before his elbows. He looked so... Cute and sexy and adorable and hot. Castiel leant over and leaned on the railing next to Dean. Dean didn't know what to say; how did you respond to that.  
"Cas, I'm sor-"  
"Dont. Dont you dare apologize. I don't want to hear it."  
They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
"Well if i cant apologize what can I say?" Dean asked turning to look at Cas who looked at him, anger in his amazing eyes.  
"Why? Why did you leave? Why did you break up with me over a freaking text? Do you have any idea what i went through those first two months? Worrying if you were even alive or if you'd died. Thinking if something happened to you it was my fault? And then you just disappeared and i had to sit there thinking we broke up over a stupid fight and I couldn't do anything to get you back. I felt empty and..." Cas trailed off; refusing to look at Dean anymore.  
"Cas, I am so sorry. I know you don't want to hear it but I am. I've regretted it ever since I walked out."  
"Then why didn't you come back?" Cas looked at him and dean saw the tears pooling.  
"At first i didn't think you'd want me back, I couldn't face you, and then I just couldn't. Being with you was so normal and... Different. All I knew what to do was hunt and run. I was bound to mess up and better sooner than later."  
"Thats a really stupid excuse Dean."  
Dean looked at him. He knew it was stupid.  
"I love you, and I understand you never had a normal life or family bit thats what you agreed to when you stopped hunting and kissed me."  
"Love?"  
"What?"  
"You said you love me?"  
"Thats what you got from that?! Seriously?!" Cas looked at him incredulously.  
"Cas, do you still love me?"  
Castiel shook his head and smiled bitterly.  
"You don't deserve that answer." Cas turned to walk away when Dean grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him.  
"Cas, please." He begged.  
"Why? Because you want to know? Like I wanted to know if you were alive or not? Like I wanted to know why you left and didn't come back?"  
"Cas." Dean whispered. He broke eye contact and Dean could tell he was thinking on whether or not to answer.  
"Yes. I still love you."  
Castiel didn't look at him. Dean leaned down and kissed him. His lips were exactly the same and it felt so familiar to kiss him. Cas didn't push him away, and what shocked Dean was that he responded. Enthusiastically. God he missed this.  
They pulled apart after a few minutes to breath, their foreheads touching.  
"Cas I love you. I love you so much. I am so sorry."  
"I love you two Dean." Dean pulled away.  
"But you deserve better." It killed him to say that, but it was true. Cas was wonderful and amazing and special and deserves more than Dean could give him. He took a step back and turned to leave but this time Cas caught his arm.  
"I don't want better Dean. I want you."  
"I'm so sorry Cas."  
"I know. But I've waited five years for you and I'm not letting you just leave."  
Dean wanted to argue. He had hurt him and betrayed him and been a complete dick and he was willing to take him back. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he and Cas were on fragile ground and he didn't want to give Castiel a reason to reconsider. He stepped forward and kissed him again.  
"I love you." He whispered agains Cas' lips.  
"I love you too."  
"You think Sam and Gab will notice if we leave?"  
"Hells yeah! You're our brothers you aren't just sneaking out in the middle of the reception."  
Fuck Gabriel.  
"I see you two are back together." Sam said with a smirk. He turned to Gabriel. "You owe me twenty bucks."  
"Wait," Dean said. "You two bet on whether or not we'd get back together?"  
"Yeah." The happy couple said in unison.  
Dean smiled at Cas who smiled back.  
"Well, as long as you two don't go anywhere, we'll leave you alone." With that Sam grabbed Deans hand and began pulling him inside.  
"Oh and Dean?" Gabe called. "Hurt my little brother again, and I'll kick your ass."  
"I'll hold you to that."  
The two were once again alone on the balcony as music floated out to them.  
"May I have this dance?" Dean asked bowing slightly and holding out his hand. Cas smiled and took it and Dean pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his as Castiel rested his head on his chest.  
Castiel was wrong. He could do so much better than Dean, but Dean was grateful he hadn't tried. He could live without Cas, sure, but he didn't want to. And thanks to Cas, the most amazing, wonderful perfect person Dean had ever met, he wouldn't have to.


End file.
